


Crazy in Love

by Charmy_C



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmy_C/pseuds/Charmy_C
Summary: 大概就是一个披着（不合格的）SM外皮的PWP





	Crazy in Love

**Author's Note:**

> 因为很喜欢这首歌才写的这篇文，有套用五十度灰的场景，文笔渣OOC请见谅。

（伪）霸道总裁Eggsy*卧底特工Harry

Harry没曾想过自己这么一大把年纪还要出这种蜜罐任务。

 

不是说他不相信自己的魅力。他年近五十，但岁月对他格外温柔，在他脸上留下的刻痕不是随意为之，而像是用手工刀精心雕琢，每一条细纹只会让他更加性感完美。他本身便是醇香的红酒，沉淀的时间越长，酒香也愈加迷人。湿漉漉的、适合从下往上看的巧克力棕眸，堪比模特的身材配上一套绅士禁欲、出自萨维尔街的手工西装让他到现在都保持着Kingsman外勤特工中最高的蜜罐任务成功率，更别提他一口纯正的牛津腔和丰富的学识，总能在开口寥寥几句谈话中顿时俘获目标人物的心。他的手段和黑蜘蛛没什么两样，只需耐心在暗处蛰伏，静候猎物上门，不紧不慢地收拢他的网，时而享受猎物的挣扎，时而狠断，反正结局都是猎物在甜蜜的窒息中死去。他不仅有外貌，也有脑子，不是个中看不中用的花瓶，所以他才能在各项任务中无往不利，毫不留情地随时抽身离开。

 

但这次，他似乎碰上了个棘手的任务。

 

目标人物是上市公司Energy8的总裁，年纪轻轻便手握公司大权，身家过亿。滔天财富的背后肯定有着不为人知的秘密，或者，是人人心知肚明却不能开口明说的“秘密”。公司从事新能源开发和利用工作，可说实话，新能源行业并不如想象中的朝气蓬勃。它的确是个新兴产业，但近十年许多企业趋之若鹜，希望抢占先机，甚至包括很多大企业，想在其中捞到大笔利益不啻于虎口夺食。  
 

然而Energy8做到了。只三年的时间，便在大英帝国打开了市场，继而是美国，乃至整个世界。从默默无闻的小公司成长到如今炙手可热的新能源市场巨头，若没有一点靠山，是不可能凭一己之力走到今天这个位置的。Kingsman通过一年的卧底调查，确定背后的靠山正是即将竞选首相的工党党鞭，然而关键证据保存在总裁的随身电脑里，现在需要做的，就是接近总裁拿到证据。  
 

刚看到任务目标的简介，Harry眉头一挑，蜜罐任务不应该让那些小年轻上嘛，他还想坐在办公室里悠悠喝着大吉岭红茶，顺便看看他的简报。  
 

Merlin带着看好戏的表情指了指目标人物的照片，照片上的男孩金发碧眼，阳光俊朗，眼底带着一点玩世不恭的嘲讽，像是他们这种富家小少爷通有的桀骜不驯。“你懂的，每个霸道总裁都有自己的Dirty Secret，而你完全符合他的特殊癖好。”

 

和阳光外表不相匹配的，是总裁的特殊癖好——喜欢和身高腿长，外表羞涩禁欲的中年绅士玩SM。

 

谁知道现在的孩子都什么想法呢！Harry翻了个白眼，自己的年龄都够当他爸了，说真的，SM？

 

 

于是第二天，身高腿长外表羞涩禁欲的中年绅士Mr Devere——特工Galahad揣着一只录音笔和一张提问清单，迈向了面见总裁的直达电梯。

 

“不好意思...我来迟了，请问总裁办公室往哪走？”男人气喘吁吁，不确定地问询前台面容冷漠端庄的棕发女秘书。

 

“您好，您是《泰晤士报》的记者，Mr Devere先生吧。总裁在廊尽头的办公室等您，不必敲门，直接进入就可以了。”

 

记者冲秘书投来感激的眼神，女职员脸微红，之前的冷漠暂时收敛，含情脉脉的目光追随着绅士的长腿直到走廊尽头。

 

Harry将领带松了松，深吸一口气，推开门进去。

 

天啊，他可没想到这个CEO比照片上看起来还要年轻俊朗。

 

“Mr Devere,我是Gary Unwin，你可以叫我Eggsy。”他向Harry伸出手，手掌宽厚有力。Harry楞了一瞬，随即绽开一个腼腆的微笑，脸颊上可爱的酒窝让人忍不住想舔一舔，然后伸手握住了总裁。

 

总裁个子没有Harry高，但胜在健硕，穿着一身得体的黑色吸烟装配白色衬衫。金棕色的头发很浓密，又有些凌乱，和窗外树叶一样嫩绿的眼睛饶有兴味地望着Harry。

 

在桌旁宽大的座椅上坐下后，年轻人执着绅士的手送到嘴边轻轻一吻。嫩绿的眼睛此时像蒙上了一道阴影，眼神晦暗难辨。他的嘴角扬起嘲讽的弧度，“我知道你为什么来。我可以给你资料，但前提是，你今天完完全全地属于我。”

 

Mr Devere听后神色慌乱却又强作镇定看向总裁，“你需要我做什么？”

 

“跟我来。”

 

办公室的旁边是个小型会客厅，青年走到一扇暗门前，从口袋里掏出钥匙打开了门。

 

“Welcome to my kingdom.”

 

和室外的现代简约截然不同，室内是另一种风格。厚重的酒红色窗帘紧闭，桃心木高大的衣柜静立无声，头顶悬挂的巴洛克风格的吊灯带着浓郁的贵族气息，晶莹剔透的水晶在灯光下折射令人迷眩的幻影。不过Harry最先关注到的是房间正中央和窗帘同色系的Kingsize大床，虽然枕套、被子和被单都是酒红色暗示了总裁对这种颜色青睐有加，但Harry无暇他顾，他的目光被床栏上挂着的一排皮质用具紧紧攫注。那是一整套捆情趣用具，包括眼罩、口球、项圈、手脚拷、绳子、皮鞭.....突如其来的羞耻让他不敢再看下去，只感觉一股热潮蔓上脸颊。

 

“脱掉,不然我帮你脱掉也行（Strip that down，or I’ll help you remove them all）。”毫无感情的声音打断了Harry漫无目的的思绪。

纤细白皙的手指将西装外套的扣子一颗颗解开，刻板得犹如教科书，只有微微颤抖的手指泄露了此刻主人紧张的内心。先是灰色西装外套，海军蓝白条纹的领带，到白衬衫时，青年阻止了他。

 

“衬衫留着。”

 

Harry顿了顿，从善如流地留下衬衫敞开挂在身上，灵活的手指解开皮带让外裤滑落，露出修长笔直的双腿。拉下黑色棉质内裤前他抬眼望了望青年，像在无声地征求意见。棕色的甜得要溢出蜜的眸子让Eggsy气血上涌，哦不，应该是气血下汇，只是刚刚开始，他的小兄弟就已经悄悄抬起头了。

现在特工的身上只剩下衬衫和长至小腿肚的吊带袜，脱去了现代绅士的铠甲，他将自己的柔软之处完完全全地暴露在对方热切的目光之下。

可这远远未曾结束。

 

“跪下（Kneel）。”又是一句简洁而不容抗拒的命令，不同的是总裁的声音染上了些许热度。

 

中年绅士轻咬着薄唇弯下膝盖将长腿折叠。即使跪在地上，他的大腿仍笔直地挺着，凛然不可侵犯，像是最圣洁的骑士迫于淫威只能暂时低下他高贵的头颅。他别过脸不看Eggsy，脸上羞愤的神情更激起了青年的控制欲。

 

“闭上你的眼睛，双手放在身后。”Harry乖乖照做，他听见身旁的人走向了身后的大床，然后折回。丝绸质感的布料蒙住了他的双眼，过后他的双手和双脚被按住，他下意识地挣扎了一下，获得的是更强硬的制止，他的手脚都被拷住了，而且手脚拷不知被什么东西连在了一起，他完全无法动弹。

 

Mr Devere此时没办法再假装镇静了，“你要做什么？”

 

“做我想对你做的事，你会喜欢的。”Eggsy轻笑，似乎看穿了他的不自在。“现在，我是你的主人，你要用自己的表现赢得身体自由。我将会给你惩罚，甜心，你可是自己送上门来的，我怎能不借此机会好好享用呢。”

 

Harry轻咬下唇，一言不发。他双目阖紧，只有睫毛还在微微颤动，像只受惊的麋鹿，等待猎人宣判他的命运。Eggsy可以说是很满意这份甜点了。十字锁将手脚拷都锁在了一起，男人只能挺着胸，像是主动将胸口的草莓送上前。他抑制住用唇舌品尝的冲动，右手执着皮鞭轻轻揉蹭粉色的果子，“Who are you?”

 

“I’m George Devere.”

 

“Liar”，急速狠厉的鞭打落在Harry的右乳尖上，“我再问你一遍，Who are you?”

 

“My name’s Harry Hart.”

 

“Good boy.”Eggsy在他耳边低声赞叹道，呼出的热气烫得他耳尖发红。

 

惩罚正式开始。

 

“我会鞭打你十六下，每一下你都要大声地数出来，要告诉我你的感受，是请再重一些，很棒，还是请轻一些，要是和我的感觉差的太大，之后就只能由我掌握力度了，所以你不会想要欺骗我的。还有最重要的一点，每一次回答都要加上‘主人’。”青年抚摸着他纹丝不乱的棕发，手指慢慢插入发间收紧，强迫他抬起头。“听懂了吗，Harry?”

中年人声音不稳道，“是的，主人。”

 

鞭舌在Harry的身上肆意游走，犹如情人缠绵悱恻的亲吻。第一鞭轻轻擦过胸口，应该只是个试探，男人用他优雅清亮的嗓音说出了和优雅毫不相干的话；“一，请再重一些，主人。”

 

第二下力度陡增，Harry有些微痛，但更多的是紧张和未知的兴奋。“二，很棒，主人。”

 

第三下几乎是在Harry话音落下的下一秒内到来，力度之大远远超过了欢愉，是全然的疼痛。在男人三十年特工生涯里，吃过枪子，挨过刀刺，各种受伤方式都有，但他从没在出任务时哭过。可男人明明极怕疼，未进Kingsman时手指不小心被戳破眼眶都要红得和个兔子似的，当时没少受同窗Merlin的嘲讽。魔法师曾经为此感到诧异，男人只是淡淡地回他，我不想把自己脆弱的一面暴露给敌人。然而今天要成为他的例外了。Harry莫名感到委屈，感觉眼睛发烫，水气渐渐弥漫了他整个眼眶，他极力不让自己的声音发颤，“三，请轻一些，主人”。

 

之后的鞭打力度和第二下差不多，等到男人数到八时，他的主人解开了他的眼罩，重获光明让他有些不适应，睫毛被泪水洇湿，如同被雨水打湿的金色羽翼，在雨过天晴的阳光下无力微颤。

 

“宝贝，别哭。”Eggsy碧绿的眸子流淌着温柔与怜惜，像洒在心头的白月光，又像柔软的丝绸轻轻包裹着他。金发青年用手指擦去他脸上的泪，然后慢慢舔尽指尖的水渍。Harry看了喉头一紧，用自己没想到的撒娇般的甜腻嗓音问道，“主人，可以吻我吗？”

 

话刚出口他就想咬断自己的舌头，自己这是受什么蛊惑了，居然主动求欢，他亟亟眨着双眼恳切补充道，“不，主人，您就当我什么都没说。”

 

青年似乎也没预见他会这么问，顿了一顿，像吃到蜜的小猫满意地笑了，“当然可以，但不是现在。宝贝，你还在接受惩罚，之前做的很好，再坚持一下，你会得到你应有的奖励的。”

 

Eggsy解开了Harry的手脚铐，帮他将身上最后一件衣服脱下，“手放到两侧不许动”，声音冷漠不带一丝感情，仿佛刚刚的甜蜜只是Harry的幻觉。

 

第八鞭落在Harry性感陡峭的右臀，全身上下都瘦削的男人只有臀部看起来稍微丰腴一些，尽管Harry紧咬唇瓣，一声微弱的呻吟还是从唇缝中漏出，尾音上挑像把勾人心弦的小钩子。青年表面上装作冷淡自持，可只有他自己知道他的阴茎自男人脱下衣服时就勃起了，现在更是堪比雷神铁锤塞在裤裆，硬的快要戳破西装裤，忍受煎熬的不止有男人一个人，对男人的惩罚也像在折磨他自己。

 

剩下的鞭打悉数落在了臀部，Harry的声音也从原来的清亮过渡成含糊，“十...六，很棒，主人...”。最后一鞭结束后，Eggsy再也抑制不住吻他的性感宝贝的冲动，丢掉皮鞭急急跪到地上扣住中年绅士的后脑勺吻了上去，唇舌交融的一瞬间两人都发出了喟叹的呻吟。Eggsy的手不安分地在Harry光裸的上身摸索着，在侧腰腰窝那划圈摩挲了半晌，又下滑至臀峰，在红肿的鞭痕上怜爱地抚摸，不时张开五指轻轻揉捏挤压他完美的臀型。他双手正好能包裹住宝贝的臀部，他实在是爱不释手。Eggsy的眼神暗了暗，他希望能日夜把玩他，把宝贝圈在他怀里，只有他一人能亲吻抚摸，棕眸甜心只能为他一人呻吟。然而更宏大的目标鞭策着他继续前行，手指放过了诱人的曲线向下游弋至他肖想已久的蜜穴。他的手指在穴口周围来回刺探，却不真正夺门而入，Harry恼怒于他磨人的节奏，用胯下半勃的阴茎顶了顶Eggsy已然突起的可以支帐篷的裤裆，“嗯...你进来...”。

 

“乖，不急,”Eggsy简直要为自己的镇定自若和处变不惊鼓掌了，天知道他有多想不管不顾直接挺身而入，可是还没给Harry奖励呢。他一边安抚地吻着中年绅士，咬着他的下唇向外轻扯，一边从裤兜里掏出了早已备好的润滑剂，往手上随意挤了一大管。当他的手指再次入侵Harry的后穴时，他的嘴唇也包裹住了男人的龟头。尽管有润滑剂的帮助，他仍遇到不小阻碍，Harry实在太紧了，想到这小Eggsy猛地一跳，似乎在跃跃欲试，想尽快感受男人内部的火热。他的手指慢慢突破前方阻碍一步一步坚定地攻城陷地，顺着柔软的甬道探寻男人最深处最隐秘的秘密。前方他也没落下，舌头戳刺着Harry的马眼，绕着龟头打转，将渗出的液体一滴不剩地舔尽，然后用自己温暖的口腔一寸一寸吞入和本人一样修长的阴茎。Harry腹背受敌，被Eggsy前后夹击，他不知道是该向后给青年的手指助力操上他的兴奋点，还是该向前挺进更深地操进青年的口腔，结果他只能被青年钉在原地，难耐地上下磨蹭，像只被困在精致笼子里美丽脆弱的小兽，发出细弱的呻吟。

 

金发青年格外熟练地舔弄着年长男人的阴茎，像舔棒棒糖似的发出啧啧水声，男人此刻乘着小舟在情欲的海洋里波动起伏，掌舵的则是青年，一个深喉下去，男人的肉棒几乎顶到了青年的嗓子眼。“啊......”Harry没忍住，在Eggsy嘴里缴械投降，浓灼的精液喷了对方满满一口。

 

Eggsy吞下白色的琼浆玉露，用舌头把Harry的阴茎清理得干干净净才放过他的小宝贝。刚刚高潮过的男人大脑当机，好像还没完全回过神来，眼神没有焦点，愣愣地望着虚空，两颊潮红，看起来可口极了。

 

Eggsy直起身重新吻上他的唇，舌头强势地勾着男人的吮吸拨弄。“呜...嗯...嗯......”男人被粗鲁的舌头搅弄得头昏脑涨，浑身无力，只得靠在他怀里任他为所欲为，被他逗弄出一阵阵羞人的呻吟。

吃够本后他才松开男人的唇，一把捞起软绵绵地垂着修长四肢的男人稳稳放在那张酒红色大床上。十秒不到，Eggsy扒光了自己身上的衣服，两人赤裸相见，沉甸甸的红肿性器如热铁戳在Harry肚子上。他像讨食的小狗一样啃吻着Harry的脖子和耳廓，Harry洁白的肌肤上被留下一个个红肿的吻痕，在绚丽的灯光下显得格外色情。Harry本以为下一步他就要进来满足他，“唔！”，Harry惊喘出声。的确有东西进来了，不过不是他想象中散发热度的肉棒。那东西前头宽扁，后身细长，是......

 

“Eggsy，把马鞭拿出去！”男人喘着气，扭动挣扎着想要逃离青年的控制，却不小心让身体里的情趣玩具进入得更深，一下子戳到他体内突起的敏感点。

 

“啊！”

 

Eggsy看着男人再次软下腰露出任人宰割的柔顺模样就知道自己找对了地方，他又快又准地操干着男人，男人的棕眸像是被身体的热度融化成巧克力浓浆，力度再大一些，或许可以将诱人的巧克力浆盛满摇出。

 

“嘘...不乖了唷，你应该叫我什么？”力度陡然一收，精准地控制着鞭头以令人煎熬的缓慢速度绕着敏感点碾磨，再抽出一小段，猛地插进去抵上那甜蜜的一点，心满意足地收获男人的拔高的呜咽。另一只手沿着Harry胸前的沟壑下滑，经过平坦结实的小腹，来到茂密的丛林。他目标明确地握住了男人的再次勃起的性器，坏心地用拇指抵住水流不止的小孔。

 

Harry又一次来到高潮边缘，但是他的欲望被Eggsy阻挡住了无法释放。下唇因为他用牙齿紧咬有些失去血色，他的眼神游移不定，似乎在心里作自我挣扎。最后欲望战胜了自尊，羞耻的哀求从口中滑出，“主...主人....我想要，想要，给我......嗯.......”

 

“这才是主人的好宝贝。”Eggsy低下头奖赏般啄吻Harry薄薄的双唇，经过一阵舔弄，唇瓣像是被露水沾湿的红玫瑰，颜色比以往更浓烈夺目。他加快了速度，每一下都直达敏感点，另一只手也快速地撸动Harry的通红发胀的性器。Harry的呻吟尽数被Eggsy吞入口中，“唔...唔....啊！.....”伴随着拔高的呻吟，Harry再次到达了高潮，精液喷射而出，Eggsy的下巴和Harry的肚子上都沾染了点点白浊。Eggsy揩去下巴的精液，抹到Harry的腹部，和着肚子上的白浊一同抹开，像是认真地给餐前水果打上沙拉酱。

 

没等男人缓过神来，Eggsy扶着肉棒直直捣入男人体内，一杆进洞。更强烈的快感席卷了他的全身，此时刚爬过高峰，本就敏感的男人根本经受不了这突然的刺激，带着情欲的嘶吼出声：“啊！Eggsy你轻点！”

 

“我想让你深深地感受我。”青年扯着嘴角斜斜地笑着回他，声音诚恳得让人不得不信，可身下的动作坚定得不容置疑。抽插几回他便再次找到了男人体内的敏感点，掐着男人的细腰快速做着活塞运动，每次大力冲撞都要逼得男人呻吟不止。Eggsy似乎还觉得不够尽兴，把男人翻了个身，后入式的体位让他能进入得更深。

 

“我...我不要了...混蛋...”棕发特工委屈极了，但现在身上最柔软的地方被青年掌握着，他根本使不上力，双手拽着床单想逃脱，刚出去头部的性器又被Eggsy对准小洞大力撞了进去，撞得他腰部一阵酸软。

知道自己跑不了的男人放弃了挣扎，Eggsy每次撞上敏感点时都能逼出他越来越娇媚的呻吟，青年听了也愈加兴奋，将男人修长的双腿分得更开，抽插速度更快了。Harry觉得自己快到了，呻吟声渐渐拔高，“啊！”他夹紧小穴，前面喷出稀薄的精液，白浊染在鲜红的床单上，对比感明显得让他脸一阵发红。

Eggsy在男人收紧的窄穴里释放，他最后一次冲撞大力地插进男人的深处，将浓灼喷向男人的身体里，好像这样就能将男人永远地粘在自己的阴茎上。

 

 

后记

 

Eggsy从口袋里掏出眼镜，刚打开通讯就听见Merlin的怒吼：“你小子是皮厚欠抽？！总裁被你放哪去了？！”

 

他撇撇嘴，掏了掏耳朵，想把魔法师的威胁从另一只耳朵里倒出来。似乎还嫌做的不过火，他理完衬衫袖口才慢条斯理地走到旁边的衣橱，打开门，里面有个全身被扒光，陷入昏迷状态，被一团可疑白色团状物（袜子）塞住嘴的可怜青年。“呐，这不就是了。”


End file.
